Holding onto Tomorrow
by twinkle.sprinkle
Summary: Lily Evans has always lead a normal life, until she finds out that she and her best friend are witches! Join Lily as she finds out how to brew potions, take care of magical plants, and discovers the true meaning of friendship. Book 1/7
1. Waking Up

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all decided to tune in for Holding onto Tomorrow improved! I have to send a special thanks to my beta Emily, and one of my best friends (Alex L) who have halped me so much with this story! I love you guys! I also want to let you guys know that I still reply to all reviews! Hope you enjoy! R&R!

I, eleven year old Lily Evans, have an absolutely perfect life. I have the best family, which consists of my parents and my sister Petunia. I have some pretty awesome friends named Taylor Lutgen, Evelyn Peace, Caitlin Moore, and Severus Snape, who are all the same age as me. I would say that I'm closest to Taylor and Severus, though.

I've been friends with Taylor ever since I started Pre-K when I was five! We were always seen together. When you saw one, you generally saw the other. Taylor has been with me through things that play a big part in my life… things that nobody knows about but us and another young boy.

I met Severus Snape when I was in Pre-K, also. He, on the other hand, didn't go to my school, nor did he go to school at all. Taylor and I were down at the small neighborhood park down near Spinner's End. It was there that I made a new friend while I also learned the truth about myself.

_ -flashback-_

_"Come on, Lily," five year old Taylor giggled before grabbing my arm and dragging me all the way to the swing set. _

"_I'm coming. Calm down, Tay," I huffed while hustling behind her. _

_Today was Thursday, February 21, and because most parents are at work, nobody was at the park. _

_It wasn't but a couple of minutes later that Taylor spotted a lone figure at the other side of the park. Slowing her swing down just a tad bit, she looked to me, and said, "Do you see that?" _

"_That what," I answered, confused by what she was saying. _

"_That person," Taylor nodded to an unfamiliar shape in the distance, "He looks lonely." _

"_Well, let's go talk to him, then," I replied, bravely jumping up from my swing. Taylor followed suit, abandoning her swing, also. _

"_Hello," I said as we approached a boy who looked no older than us. The boy, who had deep black eyes and long black hair, glanced up suddenly, but nonetheless replied._

"_H-Hi," he mumbled uncertainly._

"_I'm Lily, and this is Taylor," I continued, "What's your name?" _

_Then boy then glanced up at me and smiled. "Severus," he answered. His eyes were locked with mine, and for a split second, I felt something warm erupt in my stomach._

_"Come here," Severus beckoned both Taylor and me to a nearby bush. The plant hadn't bloomed, and yet buds covered every visible inch of the surface. _

_Looking at me, Severus instructed, "Wave your hand over one of the buds."_

_I looked behind me to see Taylor's reaction, but did as the strange boy instructed me. Slowly, I waved my hand over a bud that seemed to be poking its way into the sunlight. _

_Right before my eyes, the bud opened itself up. Beautiful powder blue petals stretched out, spilling over the perfectly green sepals. Even though it was still winter, I could smell the strong pollen lingering in the air. _

_My mouth hung open in shock while Severus plainly smiled. "Now you," he said to Taylor, who was very eager to do what I had accomplished. Quicker than I did, she waved her hand over another bud that sat on the bush. _

_The bud did the same thing for her, except the flower was purple. When our amazement vanished, Taylor looked at Severus. _

"_Is this some sort of joke?" she spat in his face. _

_Severus shook his head left to right, "It's just as I presumed," he whispered hoarsely even though there was no one in sight, "You're both witches!" _

_ -end flashback-_

Yeah, those were the good ol' days. Of course, we weren't allowed to tell anyone of our newfound discovery, not even our families. To this day, neither of my parents, nor Petunia knows what Taylor and I are.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep,_ my alarm sounded loudly. _'It _CANNOT_ be eleven o'clock already,'_ I thought to myself annoyed before nuzzling my head farther into the soft comfort of my pillow. Even though I did this while plugging my ears with my fingers, the beeping could still be heard.

"That does it," I mumbled as I began to swing my arm around searching frantically for the snooze button.

When I finally found it, I realized I probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyways. In result, I swung my legs off the bed, and pushed myself up off the nice, squishy, comfortable mattress…

The first thing I did was walk to my closet, and grab a pair of navy blue shorts and a roomy white t-shirt. I wasn't about to stay in my pajamas like I had been doing the past week and a half.

Suddenly, the smell of pancakes, bacon, and toast wafted through the vents. _'Time for breakfast,' _I thought happily as I skidded my way down the staircase and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my family!" I sang loudly as I entered the kitchen. My mother smiled down at the stove, and my dad chuckled at my entrance. "Good morning, darling," my mum greeted me cheerfully. "Hello," I replied with a smile, "Is Petunia up yet?"

"No…" my mother's voice dissolved into the air, "but I remember that she was up extremely late working on an essay and a book report that are due at the start of term."

I nodded at the explanation. This was to be expected from Petunia. She always liked to get things done early… As did I, actually. Petunia is actually who I acquired that habit from.

When I was younger, Petunia was my idol. I used to follow her around, and try to learn as much as I could from her actions. That was a long time ago, though. Things are different now. Petunia hangs out with girls that I really despise, and, even though I hate to admit it, she's not the sister I once knew…

It was but a couple of seconds after my mother sat plates overflowed with fresh food on the table that Petunia came bounding down the stairs.

"I haven't missed breakfast have I?" she panicked, not even bothering to say hello. Her dyed blonde hair was wrapped into a messy bun at the crown of her head. Dark marks encircled her sleepy eyes.

"No dear, you haven't missed anything," my mother replied, soothing Petunia's nerves.

Petunia then strode across the room, and plopped down silently in her usual seat, right across from me.

"Lily dear, why don't you try out for a sport this year," my dad broke the silence, "or maybe you could join a club."

"Like what?" I asked flatly, picking at the sausage on my plate. Before I even make a sound, my dad was off ranting about all of the sports I would be good at. My mind was on something totally different, though.

I was eleven. The same age Sev said I would be when I got invited to the magic school, Hogwarts. The way he talked about it made it sound like heaven.

"I think I'm going to go to Taylor's house," I declared as soon as my dad ended his never-ending rant. Pushing my plate backwards, and standing up I walked upstairs to my bedroom.

Five minutes later, I was up in my bedroom slipping on a pair of flip-flops when I heard a quiet tapping noise coming from my closed window which was completely covered by both blinds and curtains.

Hesitantly, I stepped to where the noise was coming from, before opening the blinds and drawing back the curtains revealing a small tawny brown owl.

_'Why in the world is an owl out during the day,'_ I thought to myself, _'More importantly, why is it tapping on my window?' _Then, I saw it.

Held by a small piece of thin string was an envelope with green writing printed on the front. Without even thinking, I slid open the window, letting the owl inside my bedroom.

As the owl swooped into my room and settled itself on my bed, it squawked dropping the letter onto my silky comforter.

"F-For me," I asked it. The look it gave me in return was quite simple to read. It was almost as though I could read its mind. The owl tilted its head to the left slightly and shot up an eyebrow as if to say, _'I came to your window didn't I?'_

"I guess so," I replied shakily to the owl's strange look; no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the owl.

The owl nudged the letter towards me with its beak rather forcefully.

"A little impatient, are we?" I asked picking up the letter. For a moment, I thought I saw the owl nod, but maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks like usual.

The front of the letter probably stunned me the most. It read:

_ Miss Lily Marie Evans_

_ 5 Twilight Street Surrey, England_

_ Top Floor, 1__st__ room on the left_

This letter _had_ to have come from the magic school. How else would they know which bedroom is mine?

Without thinking another thought, I broke the wax seal on the back, revealing two different pieces of parchment. I slipped the first one out carefully, and began to read:

_ Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With this letter, you will also find an enclosed list of books, equipment, and other items needed before the start of term. We hope you consider joining us! We await your owl no later than July 31. Term starts September 1__st__._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

A silly-looking grin spread across my face. This is it; this is what I've been waiting for!

Slipping the parchment back into the envelope, I skipped out of my room and down the entire staircase.

"Mum! Dad!" I called to my parents who were side by side in the kitchen, doing the dishes.

"What is it, darling," my mum asked looking at me with curiosity and worry.

"Read this," I shoved the letter into her hands and she began to read. Thank goodness she was a fast reader, because if she wasn't I might have exploded with anticipation.

"Oh, honey," my mother cried while tossing the letter into my dad's open hands, "This is wonderful, absolutely wonderful! We have a witch in the family."

"The only question is," my dad mumbled still eyeing the letter, "do you _want_ to go to this school?"

"Yes! Yes! Absolutely yes!" I exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Alright then," my mother smiled, "We've just got to find out where to buy all of this stuff," she indicated to the supplies list.

"We have to go to Diagon Alley," I told her causing her and my dad both to look up at me like I had just spoken a foreign language. It was then that I began to explain.

"Diagon Alley is a place in London where witches and wizards shop," I said, "Severus told me; He's going to Hogwarts, too."

My dad rose his eyebrows. "How do you know all of this?" he asked suspiciously.

The, the truth spilled out from me. "I've known I was a witch since I was five," I came clean, "Taylor is one, too. Severus told us."

My mother sighed and began to mumble to herself. "As long as you don't keep secrets this big from us again," she finally spoke, "I'm fine with it."

"Thank you so much," I squealed loudly while hugging both of my parents repeatedly. "Can I go to Taylor's house, now?" I asked hopefully.

"Go have fun, sweetie," my mother giggled, "Just be home before dinner!"

"I will," I promised already halfway out the door, "Bye,"


	2. Taylor's House

_A/N__: I know it's a filler, but I'll have to do… for now at least. Yes, I know this isn't one of my best ideas, but I promise… or I hope is more like it… it will get better. __~TS_

_Disclaimer__: Oh my Marauders… why would you guys think I'm trying to take credit from JKR? Because I'm not, ok? There I said it. Now on with the story!_

A slight breeze blew through the street as I trekked to Taylor's house, which was only a couple of houses away. I could barely contain my overflowing excitement. I was actually going to Hogwarts! Everything Sev had ever told me about the wizarding world came flooding back to my ears. _'Magnificent, extraordinary, magical…' _Words like no other danced around inside my head.

My stomach did back flips while my heart leapt into the air. The magical world never seemed as real as it did right now. I was a witch, and I was actually going to Hogwarts!

Before I knew it, I was walking up the Lutgen's driveway, and stepping onto their porch. However, afore I could raise my hand to ring the doorbell, the screen door swung open to reveal an ecstatic Alex Lutgen, who is Taylor's older sister.

"Lily," Alex exclaimed, engulfing me in a bone-crushing hug. With her big brown eyes shining behind her glasses she continued, "How've you been?"

"Same as always, Alex," I smiled at the enthusiastic fifteen year old, "and you?"

"Good, great, AMAZING," she sang, "and, by the way I've got to speak to you and Taylor privately after the others leave."

"Others," I asked as Alex's gaze shifted behind her to the back porch. As soon as I figured out what she was looking at, I nodded. Taylor was animatedly talking with my other two best friends, Evelyn and Caitlin. "Oh," I mumbled to myself.

Alex looked to me before giving a lopsided smile and heading towards the spiraling staircase across the room. I, on the other hand, made my way to the porch where Taylor was continuing to chatter madly.

"Hello," I said politely as I stepped through the screen door that separated the inside from out.

"Ah look here girls," Taylor tilted her head and smiled, "Lovely Lily, here, has decided to grace us with her presence."

I shook my head at Taylor's sarcastic comment and settled myself into a chair directly in-between Caitlin and Evelyn. "Ah yes," Taylor placed a hand on her upper chest, "Take a seat. How stupid of me. I didn't even ask the princess if she'd like to sit."

"Oh shove it, Tay," I playfully shoved her shoulder.

"You'd better watch it, guys," Taylor warned Caitlin and Evelyn, "The princess is getting violent." This caused Caitlin and Evelyn to nearly fall off their chairs in a fit of laughter.

"I'm just kidding around, Lil," Taylor suddenly got serious, "You know that right?"

"As long as I've known you," I replied, "You'd better believe it."

"Good," Taylor smirked before giving me a meaningful hug.

"So, did you get your letter too," I asked Taylor who was digging through a cooler which was sitting off to the side.

It was then that Evelyn stepped in, "Oh, you're going to that boarding school with her?"

"No," Taylor's drawled, "She's just asking because she's so excited for me."

Looking slightly taken aback, Evelyn folded her hands neatly and looked down into her lap. "You didn't have to be so mean about it," she whispered.

"She didn't mean it that way, Evie." I soothed, putting an arm around Evelyn's sagging shoulders.

"She still doesn't have to be sarcastic about _everything_," Caitlin interrupted.

"Well," I sighed, "she's Taylor. What do you expect?"

"True guys," Taylor shrugged, "I'm me. What do you expect?"

While I rolled my eyes, Evelyn and Caitlin giggled at Taylor's antics. "This is why I thank God everyday that there are not _two_ of you," I shook my head.

"Why not, Lils," Taylor's eyes bulged, "Life would be much more exciting!"

"Maybe even a little too exciting for my liking," I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Nah," Taylor said, "That's quite impossible."

"You wouldn't be as unique as you are right now," Caitlin popped in unexpectedly.

Taylor did a double take before staring into space. "That's right," she gaped at an open space across the porch, "If there was two of me, I wouldn't be special anymore."

"I highly doubt that, Tay," I assured the blonde girl in-front of me, "I mean… you're you, for heavens sake!"

A sly smile etched its way onto Taylor's mouth, "Too true, my friend," she whispered.

"I wish you would've told us you were signing up for a boarding school," Caitlin sighed, changing the subject, "Then all four of us could've gone together."

"Well, the thing is," I started uncertainly, "we didn't actually _sign up_, per say, it's more like… they picked us."

"Well that's cool, I guess," Evelyn smiled at both Taylor and me, "So when's the start of you term?"

"September first," Taylor answered proudly, "and as far as we know, we get breaks for Christmas and Easter, so be expecting us around that time."

"Evelyn," I interrupted the on going conversation causing the girl beside me to turn her head and make her sandy brown hair fall into her turquoise eyes.

"Yes," she asked quietly.

"Did you decide to drop band?"

"No," she sighed sadly, "my parents wouldn't let me. They say I can quit after my senior year, though."

"I'm glad you didn't quit," I disagreed, "You're quit good at the clarinet, you know."

Blushing, Evelyn tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Thank you," she whispered appreciatively.

"You're welcome."

As soon as the words left my mouth, the grandfather clock inside Taylor's house chimed out, _dong dong dong_. Three o'clock.

"Oh, dear," Evelyn stood up from her chair, "I must be going or my mother will have a fit!"

"Mine too," Caitlin agreed copying Evelyn's movement. Before a moment had passed, the girls were walking down the street together towards their houses, which were three blocks away.

"Well," Taylor started, flinging her beautiful blonde hair over her shoulder, "It's time to go see Alex."

A few minutes later, my feet were prodding the hard wooden stairs that led to both Taylor and Alex's bedrooms on the top floor.

"Do you have any idea what Alex is going to tell us," I asked Taylor who was only a couple feet in-front of me biting her bottom lip and clenching her fists subconsciously.

"I have no earthly clue," she answered truthfully, "but it must be important for her to need to see both us as soon as possible."

As we reached the top landing, Taylor knocked thrice on a wooden door that had multiple carvings reading 'Alex's room…KNOCK FISRT!'

Suddenly, a distant voice could be heard from inside the room. "Come in," Alex said, enticing Taylor to turn the brass knob.

Sitting at her desk in the corner, Alex was scribbling away on a piece of paper that seemed to be a letter to someone important.

"Ah, hello girls," she greeted us dreamily, "I bet you're wondering why I've called you here."

"It's like you read our minds," Taylor replied, sitting down on the corner of Alex's bed. Alex, in return, plainly smiled.

"Take a seat, Lily," Alex gestured with an outstretched hand to a spot beside Taylor.

Doing as I was told, I parked myself directly beside Taylor who was already looking quite bored.

"I've got something to tell you guys," Alex started.

"Like we haven't figured _that _out," Taylor mumbled, rolling her eyes from beside me.

Alex, who pretended not to hear Taylor's snide comment, continued, "As I was saying, I don't know how you're going to take this, so I will just come right out and say it."

The words that flew out of Alex's mouth after that hit me like a ton of bricks. It must've hit Taylor even harder because she was making a weird face that plainly said 'I don't get it.'

"You're a _what_," I whispered.

**A/N: Wow! What a great cliffy right there! What is she? Leave your guesses in your reviews! I desperately want to know your opinions. I'm already started on chapter three, so I have no clue when it will be up, but I'm hoping it will be very soon!**


	3. Alex's Story

_Disclaimer: I really don't own anything but the plot, and some of the characters… I promise._

_A/N: I really hope you guys like this next chapter! I know that I left you guys with a cliff hanger, so hopefully your questions will be answered! This chapter is dedicated to Alex L who is an awesome friend and writer! Love you Alex! Also I do have review replies!_

Alex L- I will totally get rid of the glasses for you! Haha! I really hope you love this chapter!

ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged- Your review brightened my day! I can't wait either. I hope you become a regular reviewer!

Diane Cross (a.k.a Dearest Grandmother) - Well, thank you! Your questions will be answered in this chapter, I promise.

Jasmine Indigo Sappihhra- I'm ecstatic that you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for pointing out my mistake! Alex's identity will be revealed in this chapter!

the potter family- You have become my favorite reviewer! Your stories are WAY more amazing than mine. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. P.S. I loved the

ending to chapter 21. Thank you so much! It really made my day a lot bearable!

Widge5- Thanks for your review! I guess you'll have to read and find out! I hope you become a regular reviewer!

_Last Chapter: "You're a what," I whispered…_

"I'm a witch, too," Alex repeated, "I've been going to Hogwarts for four years now, and this will be my fifth. On top of that, I've been made a prefect!"

"What's a prefect," I asked. Sev had never mentioned anything about that before.

"Oh yeah," Alex realized, "A prefect is someone who is sort of elected by the headmaster to patrol the castle at night. If we find anyone out after curfew or misbehaving, we are allowed to dock points from their house or give detentions, too.

"I always knew you'd turn out to be the 'responsible' one," Taylor air-quoted the word with her fingers, "Mummy must be so proud."

"For your information," Alex spat back angrily, "She is, so ha."

"Is that it," Taylor joked while yawning, "Is this boring conversation finally over, because if it's not I might decide to go drown myself in a lake."

"There isn't a lake within fifty miles of here, Tay," I told her.

"Well then," Taylor clapped her hands together, "we'll make do with the kitchen sink!" As Taylor stood from the bed, Alex's temper shot to the ceiling. Her face almost turned the color of my hair!

"Sit down," she growled through clenched teeth, and before Taylor could scream, Alex's door slammed shut all by itself.

"Oh no," Alex began mumbling to herself and pacing the length of the room.

"Alex," I started soothingly, "It's alright. You know how Taylor can get sometimes. She doesn't think before she speaks."

"It's not that," Alex heaved, "Underage witches and wizards aren't allowed to do magic outside of school." Within seconds realization hit me. Alex had just performed magic. "I should be getting a letter from the Ministry of Magic any second now," She whispered just as a snowy owl appeared at the window carrying an envelope except, unlike the Hogwarts letters, this one was red.

Unmoved by the past few minutes, Alex opened the window, letting the beautiful bird soar inside.

Taking the letter from its beak, Alex slowly sucked in a breath and turned to Tay and me. "Whatever you do," she whispered to us with a glazed look in her eyes, "Don't freak out on me."

A rustling of papers could be heard before a folded piece of paper rose midway into the air and began speaking.

"_Dear Ms. Lutgen,"_ a high pitched woman's voice came from an opening in the letter.

"_Here at the Ministry of Magic, we have record of you performing magic at your home on July 16, 1971 at 3:12 p.m. As you know, it is against the law for underage witches and wizards to perform any type of magic outside of school. However, because of your practically perfect record at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we (the Ministry of Magic) are hereby letting you off with a strict warning, with best wishes, Mafalda Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic Office, Ministry of Magic."_

Alex let loose a relieved sigh as the discarded letter fluttered to the floor. "H-How did you know that letter was going to talk to you," Taylor stuttered.

"Because my dear sister," Alex smirked, "I'm also a Seer, as I was trying to tell you before."

"You can see the future," I asked interestedly.

"Kind of," Alex explained, "It's a little more complicated than just seeing the future whenever you feel like it, though. Sometimes it's a vision that comes to you in a dream, but most times you're either reading tea leaves or looking into a crystal ball. You see, I used to have these absolutely terrifying dreams of flashing jets of green lights, and screaming, and tons of bodies, but I could never figure out where I was, or who I was even in the dream. It was horrible.

"But then, I came to Hogwarts, where I met Professor Dumbledore, who is the headmaster. He told me that he knew of the horrifying reoccurring dreams, and he knew a way to help. He took me to the Divination teacher, Professor Sinistra.

"When I met her, she acted sort of strange. She put me in front of a crystal ball and asked me what I saw. At first it was only fog, but after a few moments, it became something. Eventually, it became the dream," Alex continued with the glazed look over both of her eyes.

"When I told the professor what I saw, a burning feeling rose in my stomach. It felt good, but bad at the same time. Soon, it got to where I couldn't speak at all. When I turned to Professor Sinistra, she was concentrating hard on Dumbledore's pale blue eyes with a horrified look was plastered all over her face.

"It was then that she confirmed to Dumbledore that I was predicting an un-official prophecy, and it was also then that I became Hogwarts' first ever true Seer."

As Alex's lifeless eyes came back to the real world, I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "That's extraordinary," I said to her.

"Go on," Alex sighed, "say it's weird, say it's dorky… I already know it is."

"But it's not," I shook my head, "It's cool!"

Alex looked up at me with disbelief in her eyes. "Really," she asked.

"Absolutely," I confirmed as she hugged me back, "Don't you think it's cool, Tay?"

Taylor half heartedly smiled and nodded. "Can you predict something for us," she asked.

"Taylor," I gasped, not knowing if that would offend Alex or not.

"Actually," Alex said, "maybe I can." Closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, Alex mumbled something that sounded like a bunch of gibberish.

"I see," she started, "that Taylor will die a most painful death at the hands of Alex Lutgen," As Alex opened her eyes, it was plain as day that she was kidding although Taylor couldn't see it. "Just joking," Alex finished, sitting down in her desk chair.

"Actually," Alex stated truthfully, "my predictions come and go. I can't choose what I see, I just see it.

"Most of them come in the form of a dream, which is why I have that dream catcher above my bed and my bed at Hogwarts, but sometimes minor predictions come in the middle of whatever I'm doing. I'll just stop for a couple of seconds and I will get this weird look on my face. Luckily my Hogwarts friends haven't figured it out yet, or I'd be dead."

"Wait," I remembered something from earlier, "is that how…"

"I knew you were coming up the driveway," Alex smirked, "I knew you'd ask that, and yes it was. Like I said, the predictions come and go."

"Wow," I whispered excitedly.

"You cannot tell anyone," Alex warned, "if someone finds out at Hogwarts, within twenty-four hours the whole school will know, and then people will be coming to me asking to know their future."

"And the problem with that is," Taylor asked.

"Taylor," I sighed, "if everybody knows what will happen in their future, they have the power to change it, which means their future could be possibly even worse than planned."

"She's correct," Alex raised her eyebrows at my explanation, obviously impressed, "Oh, and by the way Lily, aren't you supposed to be home for dinner."

"How did you…" I started, but Alex's expression changed my train of thought, "You're good Lutgen, really good indeed."

"You might want to get a move on now, though, because someone's waiting for you in Spinner's End Park."

My mind clicked with what she was saying instantly. "Thanks Alex," I hugged the girl once again before turning to Taylor and repeating the action. "Don't hurt you sister, she has enough on her," I whispered in her ear, "I'll see you later okay?"

Taylor nodded and let me go, allowing me access the door. "Bye guys," I said cheerfully before bounding down the staircase.

As I came to the bottom, I heard Taylor call behind me, "I'll let you know when we plan on going to Diagon Alley, okay?"

"Alright," I cut off the conversation by shutting the front door to the Lutgen household.

I lightly skipped down the street taking in the fresh air before turning the corner to the park. I knew who would be waiting for me, so I don't know why it came as a surprise. It just did.

Sitting on the same swing set, that had been there six years ago, sat a depressed looking Severus Snape. "Hey Sev," I said as I plopped down next to the young boy.

"Hello Lovely Lily," Sev smiled falsely.

Seeing right through his façade, I asked, "What's wrong?"

Sev's fake smile dissolved as quickly as it had appeared at my question. "I don't know what you mean," he mumbled.

"You know good and well what I mean, Sev," I shot back, knowing how Sev's mind worked.

Sighing, Sev closed his eyes. "Mum and Dad are fighting again. It's more violent this time, though. Lots more things are being thrown. My dad even turned over the coffee table one night.

"I thought it was really going to be alright for a while there; I actually believed they'd stopped for good." A stray tear sparkled in the already setting sun. Sev wiped it away before he though I could see it, but unfortunately he was too late.

Swinging my swing just a bit closer, I wrapped my arms around my friend's shoulders. "It'll be ok, Sev," I whispered to him, "I promise." Surprisingly, I suddenly felt his free arm grip around my waist and pull me closer.

We sat there in comfortable silence for what felt like seconds, but ended up being fifteen minutes. "I need to get home, Sev," I said unwrapping myself from his hold, "You should too."

"I can't," Sev replied quickly.

"You can't stay out here forever, though," I protested, "Just go home and stay in your room. I'm sure your mum will notice if you're not there."

"She won't," Sev interjected.

"Sev," I whined, "Please work with me here. If you don't go home, then all I will do all night is worry about you."

The corners of his mouth silently lifted at my last sentence, but I chose not to notice. "Fine," he sighed, "I'll go home… for you."

"Thanks Sev," I replied relieved.

Together, Sev and I walked back to the entrance to the park where we decided to go our separate ways.

As we reached the sidewalk, I turned to Sev and flung my arms around his neck. "Take care of yourself, Sev," I whispered.

Resting his hands on my waist, he mumbled into my hair, "Don't I always?"

"I'm being serious," I replied warily. Sev broke the hug and looked deep into my eyes.

"I will, Lily," he half-smiled.

After hugging him once again, I turned away from him and began walking all the way to my house where dinner was already sitting on the table.

_A/N: Ok, so I know it's not my best chapter, but at least there's only three days of school left, and I will hopefully be able to get chapters up more frequently. I also dedicate this chapter to my principal, Mr. Lusk, for without him I'd have never gotten that free period I wanted, so I could work on this story! Yay for Mr. Lusk! Also, I know I made Sev and Lily a little…dare I say it…spicy, but work with me people. They're just REALLY good friends. Just in case you want a little background information, Sev does have a crush on Lily and she sort of knows it, but she doesn't know how big of one it is. Thanks for reading! I'm open to all reviews! ~TS_


	4. Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: I promise (with my pinky) that I don't own anything but the plot, Taylor, and Alex! (Considering that Taylor and Alex are, of course, real people… I just own them as OC's) Sorry I just had to add that in! This will be the disclaimer for the rest of the story, by the way._

**A/N: I cannot stress how sorry I am for not updating in forever! I have let you guys down so much. On the bright side, though, I began writing my first actual book! You can PM me if you want to know more about that. Also, I want to give Alex Lutgen (the person, not the character) some credit for helping me bunches with this extra long chapter for you guys! If it wasn't for her, I'd still be experiencing my horrid writer's block! Thank you Alex! If you're interested in reading our stories, you can PM about that too, if you wish. Now, on with that story…**

5:00 in the morning and I'm wide awake. There's only one major thing that could have caused this horrifying experience… Diagon Alley.

Yes, today is the day that I will be traveling to London with Taylor and Alex to get our school supplies, and after looking over the list for what seemed like the four-hundredth time, I have decided that the bookstore will probably be my favorite by far! After all, I do find most of my enjoyment in reading. Maybe, just maybe, I'll find something inside of the store's walls to be intriguing.

My eyes silently darted to the digital clock on my bedside table.

5:03. _'Ughh,' _I thought aggressively. You'd think that with all of the thinking I've been doing lately, God would do me a teensy little favor by speeding up time just a bit, but I guess not.

5:05. _'Damn it.'_ I threw a pillow onto my face and made a very unattractive squealing noise.

Around eight thirty, I woke up to Petunia galloping down the staircase outside my room.

'_Ughh, why does she have to wake up this..,_' I thought, but was suddenly cut off by the gleam of the digital clock on the bedside table.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered to myself, arising from my bed. It couldn't be that late, could it?

Running to the mirror, I brushed the thick knots from auburn locks while attempting to put on a pair of faded jeans. Just to let you know, I failed miserably.

After an additional ten minutes of teeth brushing, shirt changing, and mismatched shoes, I ran out of my house in a flash.

After sprinting down three roads, I finally made it to the Lutgen's house. I had just jumped up the porch steps when Alex threw open the door, causing me to fly through the door and trip and land on top of Taylor.

"Alex," Taylor screeched. "I hate you!"

"How did I know you were going to say that," Alex smirked, leaning against the door sporting a stylish denim skirt and a purple t-shirt.

"Shut it, you seer," Taylor shoved me off of her and dusted her shorts off. "It's totally not fair that you get to know things before we do."

"Not fair to you, but to me? Oh, it's totally worth it to be two steps ahead." Alex grinned. "Now hurry up, I have friends I'm meeting."

"Why can't you send them a seer message that you'll be late," Taylor huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Because I just saw that they'd be there, now come on! Neither of you have traveled by Floo Powder so I have to explain it." Alex answered, walking to the mantle.

Reaching out her hand, she slid aside a rock, revealing a velvet bag filled with a substance of some sort.

"What's in that," I asked curiously.

"Floo Powder," Alex looked at us intently. "All you have to do is take a pinch, not a hand full Taylor," she added sternly, "and throw it down at your feet in the fire place.

"If you clearly say the words 'Diagon Alley' you should appear in a fire place somewhere in Diagon Alley. I'll go first, so don't chicken out at the last second, okay?"

Taylor and I mumbled our agreements as we watched Alex step into the fireplace.

This had to be the coolest way of transportation ever! A pinch of dust and a few words? Totally simple! I couldn't help smile as Alex took a pinch of Floo Powder from the velvet bag and take a deep breath.

"Diagon Alley," her voice rang as she threw down the powder. As she did so, flickering green flames erupted around her body. I jumped back in awe

I looked at Taylor, my green eyes wide. She looked back at me and at the same time, "You go first!"

"Oh no, you're going first, Lils. You're the wuss," Taylor said putting her hands on her small hips.

"I am not a wuss!" I glared at Taylor. She smirked and nodded.

"Okay, you're right. I'll go first." Taylor took a pinch of Floo Powder. I raised an eyebrow. Taylor never gave into a fight; neither did Alex, so why was she giving in now?

I got my answer, let me tell you. Taylor shoved me into the fire place, knocking over a picture of her and her sister in the process, and threw the Floo Powder into the fire. I turned around to see that she was grinning menacingly back at me.

After narrowing my eyes at her, I lowered my voice and said the words carefully and softly. "Diagon Alley."

Faster than you could scream 'holy doodle,' (and yes, that's a word) I was spinning inside the fire place, not knowing at all where I was headed. I saw out of other fire places into homes and old London stores. I was awed and silent, taking in everything I could.

I was so engrossed in my sight seeing adventure that I didn't notice two soot-covered hands reaching into the fire place and grabbing my shirt. The hands yanked me out of the fire place and dropped me on a cobble-stone floor.

I coughed and looked up at the person who had dragged me out. I smiled. "Sev!"

"Hi Lily..." Severus said shyly. "I saw Alex pass by and knew you and Taylor were probably right behind her, so I decided to help you guys out of the fireplace."

"Thanks! Are you with anyone," I asked, dusting myself off.

"No actually. I'm here alone. My mom has a muggle job and couldn't make it and my dad is...doing things." Severus stated sadly.

"Well, then you can go with me, Alex, and Taylor! It'll be fun; we'll even go get lunch together." I smiled and patted Sev on the shoulder.

Severus smiled before quickly throwing his hands into the fire place. He grabbed someone else and pulled them to the floor.

It was Taylor who was less then happy to be on the floor with some stranger. Picking herself up from the floor, Taylor began waving her hands about, trying to punch whoever had forced her out of the fireplace. Fortunately, Severus was quite fast and ducked before her fists connected with his face.

"Lily!" Taylor shouted.

"Taylor, it's me and Sev. Calm down." I laughed as Taylor stopped mid-swing and opened one pale blue eye.

"Oh." Taylor laughed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "Where's-"

"Oh my God! There you are," Alex came running in and she saw the three of us. "I got the vision right as you were leaving. I can't believe I forgot to tell you how to get out."

"Oh it's believable alright." Taylor coughed. When I tried to elbow her in the side, all she did was roll her eyes. "Where are we going now?"

"Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank." Alex said and looked at Severus. However, Alex didn't finish her thought; she just stared at Severus for a long time. I was starting to get concerned when he spoke.

"What's the matter?" He asked, but Alex only shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Are you coming with us?" Alex pointed at Sev.

"I-if it's alright..." Severus lowered his head and looked at his feet in concentration.

"Duh, it's alright! Now let's go." Alex turned on her heel and walked out of the building we were in. I looped my arm with Taylor and we instantly began skipping. Sev followed behind, a small smile on his face.

Outside of the building was magnificent. It was like an old London town with shops of all sorts of things such as Ollivander's Wands, Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, and even a broom shop! There was also a pet store that appeared to be having a sale on toads for the upcoming week!

"Hello? Lily? Earth to Lilykins! Lily, stop gawking, you're holding us up," Taylor whined.

I shook my head at her impatience and continued skipping to Gringotts, the little girl still weighing on my mind.

Alex was waiting at the top of the stairs for us and once all of us congregated, we entered the leaning building.

It was silent inside and many tellers, who appeared to be dwarfs or something, were talking quietly to robed wizards and muggle dressed families.

Alex led the way to a dwarf who was writing something down with what looked like a bird feather.

"Hello Ragnuk, how's your summer been," Alex seemed extremely friendly with the dwarf, but his beady black eyes scared me into silence.

"Not bad, Alex, not bad," The dwarf raised his eyebrows at Taylor, Severus, and I who were standing awkwardly behind Alex. "Making a withdrawal I suppose?"

"Yes, and I'm adding two kids to have their own vault." Alex stated in a businesslike manner. "My sister, Taylor, is being added to mine and Lily Evans, this red-head here, needs her own vault and I have money for her vault with me."

Ragnuk nodded a couple of times before continuing to write. After a few minutes of this, I began to think he was ignoring us, but as soon as the thought crossed my mind he stood from his chair and led the four of us back to a rail car object. I wasn't sure if this was safe, but the dwarf ushered us into it and he took us on a ride.

After taking a few twists and turns down the railway, we began going so fast that I thought I was going to be sick. "Can you slow down, please," I asked the elf-like creature nicely, in hopes that he would return the favor.

"One speed only," Alex and Ragnuk stated in the same monotone voice.

"It's okay Lily," Alex smiled, "I asked the same question my first time. You get used to it after a while, though."

Strangely, despite Alex's words of comfort, I didn't think I would.

"Oh, Lily, Taylor, Severus, this is Ragnuk the Goblin, he's been my banker since I was eleven years old." Alex smiled proudly.

"Oh, that must have been a hundred years ago." Taylor snickered.

"It's a shame that they don't teach math at Hogwarts." Alex shook her head while Severus and I giggled at Taylor.

"Anyways," Alex continued, "As I was saying Ragnuk's great-great-great-great grandfather, or something like that, was the maker of the original Sword of Gryffindor! How cool is that?"

"What's that," I asked.

"Well, the sword is said to have been owned by Godric Gryffindor, himself. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore has it now. The sword is supposed to magically appear if a true Gryffindor is ever in need of it."

"Wow, must be a nice sword," Taylor added.

"It is," Alex replied, "How big are the rubies on it again, Ragnuk?"

"The size of eggs," Ragnuk answered with a bored expression.

We continued the conversation as we traveled farther into the earth.

I began seeing doors with all different styles and locks. This was a high end bank! I wonder what else they could hide down here.

"Vault 378," Ragnuk announced and Alex stood up and lifted Taylor by the shirt and gave a small golden key to Ragnuk.

Ragnuk unlocked the vault door, which was silver with a few designs integrated throughout. I thought it was beautiful, and when the door swung open, all I could see, was gold.

Alex took two velvet pouches, one purple one green, and filled them both with gold. She then grabbed two handfuls of silver and bronze coins and stuffed them deep into her pockets.

As Alex stepped back into the rail car, she dropped one of the pouches of coins in my lap. "Alright Ragnuk, take us home," she spoke, sitting down between Taylor and I.

Ragnuk magically turned the car around and took us to the surface where we finally began to do our shopping.

"Alright, here's the deal firsties," Alex directed us as soon as the mid day sun hit our backs, "get everything but your wands. I'll take you guys to Ollivander's after lunch. Have fun!"

Turning around, Alex disappeared into the crowd of people.

I turned to Taylor. "And your parents left you alone with her?"

"Many times," Taylor sighed as she gazed at her list, "it's a surprise I'm not dead yet. So, shall we go buy robes first?"

"I want to go to the bookstore," Severus and I said together. A blush crept upon his cheeks while I laughed off our strange moment as if it happened daily.

"But shouldn't we get the books last because they're the heaviest," Taylor cantered.

I sighed in solemn agreement. "Fine, let's go get clothes."

Severus led us to Madame Malkin's Robes and we waited to go. At the time, two boys, one with messy black hair with glasses and beautiful hazel eyes and the other with long black hair and sparking grey eyes were getting robes measured.

The two boys were laughing and talking as if they knew each other and seemed to not be paying any attention to anyone else.

Taylor was watching intently to see if they were talking about anything interesting, and of course, they were.

"My whole family is Slytherin; I really hope I don't end up there." The boy with the long black hair was saying, "Only gits are in Slytherin."

"That's not true!" Severus cried out. I honestly didn't realize he'd been listening too. "Not all Slytherins are bad."

The two boys looked at Severus, and the boy with glasses wrinkled his nose. "Yes they are, have you met his family?"

"Shut up James." The black haired boy laughed, showing off his pearly white, straight teeth.

Sev, who was fuming in anger beside me, clenched his fists. He would have attacked the two boys if Taylor and I didn't speak up at that instant.

"What give you the right to say which house is better than the other," Taylor said, obviously catching on to what 'Slytherin' was.

"What, do you come from a family of Slytherins?" James asked in disgust, looking Taylor up and down.

"As a matter of fact, my sister is a Gryffindor and a prefect," Taylor said. "And Lily and I are both muggle borns, and Sev is…" Taylor looked to me in confusion, "what is it Sev?"

"A half blood," Sev said coldly, his eyes still roaming over the two boys. "Could you leave, we need to buy our robes."

James glared at Severus for a moment before replying, "Come on Sirius, let's go."

James and Sirius left the shop, all the kids glaring at each other. Once they were gone, an old gray haired lady smiled at us graciously, "Hogwarts, dears," she asked while we nodded in return.

Severus growled, obviously still angry over the previous exchange. "Sirius Black is a git. I would stay away from him if I were you."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little unfair?"

I stepped up on a stool to get fitted. "I don't know, they did seem pretty mean, Tay."

Taylor rolled her eyes and stepped up onto another stool to be fitted. We were about the same size, so it didn't take long for Madame Malkin to find the right robes for us.

However, Sev didn't buy any. I frowned at him.

"No robes?"

"My mom bought them already." He replied quickly.

"Oh, okay," I looked at him curiously, "Let's go get our potions supplies, then." I said.

Taylor, Severus, and I ran all the way around the alley, buying things left and right.

As we were making our way out of the bookstore, I ran right out into someone, as did Taylor. In a split second, our books went scattering all over the pavement and our bodies landed on top of whoever we ran into.

"Oi, watch it!"

"Get off! You're all muscle!"

I shook my dark red hair out of my eyes and came face to face with James, the boy from Madame Malkin's. He was sprawled under me and I was on top of him. I looked to my left and saw Taylor on top of Sirius. However, unlike me, Taylor was laughing with Sirius. The two were even wrestling like it was planned. I however was blushing like crazy and flew backwards.

"S-sorry," I stuttered, "I couldn't see over the tower of books." I brushed some of my hair behind my ear and sat back. I grabbed some of his things, one being his wand, and handed it back.

James just stared at me with his mouth slightly ajar as I pulled my things together and stood up. I looked from Sev to Taylor and back again. Yanking at Taylor's arm, I said, "Come on, Tay, we have to meet Alex soon."

I walked quickly away from them and looked for Alex. "That was embarrassing."

"Are you kidding," Taylor grinned widely, "it was hilarious!"

"Mhm," I agreed, not wanting to start a fight.

A/N: I'm so sorry this had to be a filler. Tonight is my last night in town, so I wanted to get this finished and uploaded before I went on vacation. The next chapter will be up soon. It'll pick up where we left off in Diagon Alley. If you have any questions or comments please review or PM me. I'm always available! I'm even taking my laptop on vacation with me, so I'll have some time to answer some/all reviews and/or PM's. Thank you guys!


	5. AN :'

A/N: What I'm about to say may upset you, but please don't leave hate comments…

Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but please don't get mad.

You see, I've felt that over the past few months, my writing has matured and grown past fanfiction. Most of you know that I've already begun to write my own book (which I'm very excited about, by the way!).

So, since I've been extremely busy with that and schoolwork, I've decided to just go ahead and put this on hiatus for a while. Who knows, maybe I'll be writing this again next month.

With the way my brain works, when I get busy or just can't figure out what to write, I work with another story for a while. Right now, I'm just not feeling this story. Please, DO NOT delete this story from your alerts, though. Like I said before, I might be back to writing Holding onto Tomorrow next month, or even sooner.

To those who've followed me and this story since the beginning, I thank you! You're the reason I keep writing. I love to check my email and see all of those wonderful, and even not-so-wonderful, reviews!

I will keep writing fanfiction, so don't see this as a goodbye, but I just wont update frequently.

I intend to keep beta-ing stories! So, if you're interested, check out my beta profile!

I wish I could thank all of my readers personally, but it'd probably take me fifteen years, so thank you guys so much!

Maybe reviews and some PM's will help me get back on track with this story, but for now, toodaloo!

Love Always and Forever,

: )


End file.
